User talk:HaydenTheHumanBoy13
MGC's Chat Section On this wiki you are now an admin! On here you can delete pages or ban users, but you can be nice with your rights to help run the wiki! MarioGameChampion (talk) 00:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You can also lock pages so only admins can edit them. Ban WHO? MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh that makes more sense. MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks! I will probably make a new background but I will use this for now. MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! COuld you do that? However I can't use theme designer tonight because I can only use my computer that can't save files, and you need to use computer files. I'll add the stuff as soon as possible. Thanks a lot for helping out. Also, before I get started on games and characters and other stuff, I am making important templates. I have so far made infobox (Games only, I will soon make the character, console, species and items ones), Delete, Construction, Color, and User. I also will soon make the other infoboxes, the PAGENAME template, and other important ones, are there any I am missing that are really important? Welcome I won't do until I (or we) make the help pages. MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) About the transparent pic, sure. MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Thank you so much, I could never make a wiki without help. MarioGameChampion (talk) 01:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ''"Sorry if it looks bad." ''- You. What are you, crazy, that is amazing! I think I can add some things to the one with background to make it the wiki's background! I'll put them on later. THanks a lot! MarioGameChampion (talk) 12:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you may want to check out the staff page, there are some categories you may want to add yourself to. MarioGameChampion (talk) 19:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, please do! Make them however you want, but I recommend basing them off of the Fantendo ones like I did. MarioGameChampion (talk) 19:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I am doing that now. I am making it a little different. You can help me with it in like a mintue or two, when I add stuff I really want to add. MarioGameChampion (talk) 19:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool MarioGameChampion (talk) 20:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I will upload the transparent Hammer Bro. soon. Hey, awesome template! MarioGameChampion (talk) 20:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! MarioGameChampion (talk) 22:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Please do! We need the help. 22:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. When we agree we're ready to start writing pages (BTW the Mario page is coming along nicely) THEN we could both make advertisement blogs. And thanks for the promotion on wikia! Nice idea, but we should get to know them so we can be sure they will use their priveliges responsibly. Then after we get a bunch of members maybe the admins can host a new admin election every few months (Like every 6). Also, something that confuses me is that admins are called sysops on Fantendo, but still, they also have something called admins. I'll have to look into what their admins are like and maybe we can have a similar system. Yeah sure. If MP joins he should be an admin. Same with Arend and some other users. Sure! There are some pages that I want to lock so only admins could edit them, bu tat the same time I want to give people rights to edit. So that sounds good! 20:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I think it's cool you made Mario, but please wait just a little while before we start making articles. What do you mean? If you mean the info box, we have it. It's the template "infobox" 20:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete them... Wait, it looks like my brother has been on my account. Sorry! 20:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) He's 5, so when he's on the computer he presses random stuff. He probably thought he was deleting one of my important PowerPoint files or something, he's been wanting to get revenge on me for something... But don't worry about that. 21:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know about sticker star. Sure you can recreate it. Also, It was my family computer. So he knows the password. Sorry! Also don't create NSMB2 yet. 21:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) PICTURES. Yeah, we just need a few pics then we can start. But if you plan on writing about games write them in order. WE ARE WRITING PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please help. 16:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but don't add it to articles that have the construction tag. 21:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No, NSMBM wasn't the start of NSMBU. It was a tech demo for the wii u. 22:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No, check the super mario wiki. 22:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes you were. But thanks. :) Not yet, once we get a bunch of articles/users. But great idea! 22:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) REALLY IMPORTANT 1. You're welcome! (In reply to your message on Fantendo) Also I was reading the comments, and yeah, I kinda read your mail. Sorry :P 2. I GOT BLOCKED FROM FANTENDO FOR NO REASON! PLEASE MAKE A BLOG THAT SAYS EXACTLY THIS: ---- Hey guys, SMb64 here. Why did MGC get blocked!? Please unblock him! And he also left this message to me on another wiki to say to you guys: Like he said, please unblock him. ---- Do this for me and I WILL LOVE YOU! (Not in THAT way). Please, I didn't do ANYTHING! WAIT... Never mind. The block may expire in 2 days. If it doesn't, I'll tell you. 22:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't make it unless I tell you. I'll tell you if my block isn't released by Saturday. 00:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC)